


The Codes Between

by Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAMF Darcy, Darcyland, Doombots, Doombots interrupting their first date, F/M, Hacker Steve, Military Genius Darcy, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Steve gets all the references, Talent Sharing Soulmates, Tropes, flirting in morse code, steve using millenial slangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness/pseuds/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness
Summary: “Am I hearing this right?” Tony said on the comm. “Are you hacking into their server?”“Is this what you call it?”“Oh my god, I can’t believe it!” Tony laughed. “I doubt SHIELD taught Captain America to hack."Steve still didn’t understand fully how he was doing it, but he’d heard of it before, of soulmates able to share each other's talents.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth story based on tropes, this one is soulmates. I wanted something a little bit original, even though any soulmates fic is a good fic, so thank you Emotionalmorphine for providing me with [this list](http://captain-amoruca.tumblr.com/post/167664915497/soulmate-au-story-ideas). :)
> 
> I was tempted to title this "Hacking into my heart".

The first time Steve entered a SHIELD headquarters – and not trying to escape from it -, he felt overwhelmed. All this technology, advanced and yet part of the world he was now living in. Everything was done with an appliance, all the information waiting to be found on the Internet. It was a little overwhelming at first, of course, but Steve found himself… excited wouldn’t be the exact word, but he was intrigued by everything to say the least.

A computer was put at his disposal, it was a laptop, small and convenient, to help him ease into this new century. A technician offered to help him, but as he sat down in front of it, Steve opened the Internet Browser and googled _Peggy Carter_ without a second thought. He felt oddly at ease, understanding the difference between wifi and ethernet or Windows and Mac without really knowing how he could even already be aware of those terms in the first place.

A few weeks later he met the persons that would be part of the Avengers team, different and yet reunited for the same cause; getting rid of the aliens and saving the world. It only happened that Tony Stark was big on nicknames. Every time he opened his mouth, a new one would come out. He learnt to roll with them, as Tony tended to talk a lot anyway and didn’t stop to make sure everyone understood him.

Apparently even Clint didn’t always get what he said, because Tony was talking with Thor when he sputtered. “Why does he call him Point Break anyway?”

“Thor looks like the character in the movie Point Break, that’s why.” That got the attention of everyone in the kitchen.

“You googled it?” Clint asked.

He shrugged. “I don’t remember. Maybe.”

Tony scoffed, knowing very well his memory was near perfect.

And then Natasha caught him hacking into the building they were investigating. He didn’t like undercover mission, they were too stressful. So he said he needed to go to the washroom when in fact he went into the server room located in the basement. He had to knock out an employee who was too busy texting to notice him, then used his keycard to get in.

He’d never seen such room before, and yet, he knew where to locate the computer hidden in a panel to the side.

“Rogers, what are you doing?” Natasha whispered, probably still up and diverting the men who thought she wouldn’t see them looking down her cleavage.

“Getting the information we need. The less time we spend here, the happier I’ll be.” 

“Am I hearing this right?” Tony said on the comm. “Are you hacking into their server?”

“Is this what you call it?”

“Oh my god, I can’t believe it!” Tony laughed. “I doubt SHIELD taught Captain America to hack. How is this- Wait…”

“Tony,” Natasha warned him. “Steve, I’m coming over. Pretended I’m on my period to get away from them.”

“That works every time,” Clint said. He was perched on the building beside, keeping an eye out for no surprise visit. Thor was with Steve and Natasha, pretending to be a doctor named Donald Blake.

“Put on your glasses, Cap, let me see what you’re doing,” Tony said, and Steve obliged between entering two codes. He still didn’t understand fully how he was doing it, but he’d heard of it before, of soulmates able to share their talents. “Yeah, you’re really going for it there.”

“No time to waste. Beside, I don’t think I’d remember how to continue if I were to stop.”

Natasha slipped in the room, briefly glancing at the unconscious man before stepping over him.

“I’m almost done… I think,” he told her, focused on the screen. A few minutes later and they were making their way out, all the information they needed copied on a device the size of his thumb nail. Thor joined them back to the Quinjet.

Tony was surprisingly quiet during the ride back to the Avengers tower. It was only later when Steve was cooking dinner with Wanda that he appeared again, proclaiming himself the food tester.

“So this hacking talent, it’s quite interesting,” he began, watching Steve chop vegetables. “I’m guessing you weren’t hacking into Nazi compounds back in the 40s.”

Steve huffed. “Where are you going with this?”

“I’ve just been thinking that you have a soulmate who’s a professional hacker with your talents, which include military and strategy expertise. They may not have your super serum, but that still makes them hell of a badass human.”

“Tony Stark calling someone else than himself badass, I’m happy to witness this,” Wanda laughed.

Tony’s words did alert Steve however. Soulmates were now an oddity in the modern century, as far as he understood. Back in the forties they were seen more like a fairytale, finding love in the midst of war. Well, they were always at war, somewhere in the world.

 

The first time Darcy realized she had a special talent, she was seventeen and followed by a man back home. It was late, she’d just completed a shift at the dinner she was a waitress at. She just wanted to go home, remove her makeup and crash.

Instead she realized the constant staring of a man in the bus that made her immediately uncomfortable. She tried to not think about it, avoid his gaze, but he wouldn’t budge. She sighed with relief when she stepped off the bus, knowing she’d soon be safe home.

Only he followed her out. Shit.

She started to panic, walk faster. She’d heard about creeps, stalkers, but it was the first time she was to deal with one. Maybe she was overreacting?

Her fear was not an overreaction though. She could get in a store, wait for him to go away. But there was no store nearby, she was living in a residential area where it was mandatory to own a car to get anywhere. Should she run?

No, her mind, suddenly quiet, told her. It would only show his tactic was working. What was he even trying to do? Intimidate, rape, kidnap her?

She slowed down, picked her cellphone and opened her camera app. She started recording, just in case.

She realized her hands had stopped shaking, as a cold demeanor took her over. It wasn’t that she wasn’t scared, but her mind was too occupied calculating all the possible outcomes.

The man stopped near her, and she turned the rear camera towards him. Let everyone know his shitty face if anything happened to her. Then she saw something glint in his hand. A knife.

Her heart skipped a beat, and the next thing she knew, she was looking down the beaten up, unconscious man, her whole body aching but her fists in a worst state. Numb, she got home and made sure to lock all the doors and windows, just in case. It was only when she removed her coat that she remembered her phone in her pocket, where it’d been recording all this time. She played the video back. She couldn’t see anything, but she definitely heard herself fight, the clang of the knife dropping on the ground, her fists making dull sounds against what she assumed was the man’s face or his chest, judging by the purple bruises blossoming on his cheekbone and eye when she’d left him.

What was weird was she never took any martial arts or self-defence classes. She never tried to learn how to fight, but clearly she knew how. Perhaps she’d been possessed by a trained martial artist who wanted to protect her? Or she’d been a fighter in a previous life?

She bought a taser.

Years later she became Jane Foster’s assistant. She fought the Destroyer, then dark elves. It was always an experience to suddenly become a military expert when they were in crisis mode, she could make up a plan in a few minutes while Jane came up with the SCIENCE! part of their problem. It usually involved Darcy stealing a weapon from a dark elf and covering them while Ian tried to activate the polls. She always had quick reflexes, but her mind became so in phase with her body that she could even predict her foe’s actions. That was how she could grab a garbage bin’s cover and throw it at one dark elf who was about to shoot Jane. Just like a frisbee.

Darcy had never played frisbee.

 

After footage was shown publicly of her fighting, she was contacted by the FBI and SHIELD to work for them. They kept telling her she was an asset to their goals, or some kind of bullshit. Darcy had made her research however. _I'm suddenly excellent at certain things I never was good at, odd unexplained talents, ice cream delivery._ Wait, not the last one. What mattered is that Darcy now knew why she had those talents appearing when she needed them. Somewhere on this planet, an unlucky soul was her mate.

She ended up working for SHIELD, being a little bit closer to her personal goals, like she could hack into evil lairs and pretend to be a badass when really she just was burrowing her soulmate's talents. Whoever they were, they had to be a soldier, and a very good strategist at that. They also liked to play Frisbee too? Darcy had no clue if she'd ever meet them, and how she would do so, because she doubted googling “excellent military strategist” would be a good answer. They even might not be known either to the public eye, which was fine by her. She had plenty of her two thousand Instagram followers, thank you very much.

She kept contact with Jane, how couldn't she, but her job as a field agent level 5 was taking most of her time. Jane told her everything about the Avengers however, how awesome they were yet so very human. Tony would buy her everything she needed without asking, Bruce and her had bonded quickly since they pretty much kept the same sleep pattern - a nonexistent one -, and she once was graced by the vision of Steve who brought food to everyone in the lab while pretending to come for something else. They hadn't talked but instead had shared that small, awkward smile that co-workers who didn't know each other very well interacted with. 

Darcy had met Clint before and would sometimes bump into him at the New York SHIELD facilities. He was often with Natasha, which she was kinda afraid of. She was a real badass, on the opposite of her who just pretended. And hacking had been part of her since she couldn't remember, it wasn't a talent but more of a personality trait at this point, so it didn't really count. Instead, she studied hard, trained hard to be up to her soulmate's worth. Even if she never met them.

Then she was called into Coulson's office.

“Sit down, Miss Lewis,” he told her, none of his usual friendliness present. She arched an eyebrow and sat down, wondering what had she done this time. She had been an exemplary agent lately, or she thought so anyway. She might have borrowed someone’s sandwich, but she was pretty sure there was no camera in the cafeteria.

“What's cool, son of Coul?”

“Care to explain this?” He slid a starkpad towards her, and she peered down at it. It was an activity log of a few days ago, and judging by the code it was someone accessing Captain America’s files with unorthodox manners.

“Someone hacked into the good Cap’s files?” She asked.

“Not just anyone. Someone with the same pattern than you, Miss Lewis.”

“Okay. So you think I hacked into Captain America’s file? Why would I do that?”

Coulson shrugged. “You, or someone with the same talents than you.”

She scoffed. “You spend too much with Clint, sir. You think that whoever did this would be my…” She couldn't say the last word, it was too stupid.

“Soulmate, yes.” He looked as eager as he could be.

Darcy worked her bottom lip. There was a way to find the source of the hacker if you were good enough, and Darcy was.

“How much money did you bet on this?” She sighed. He shrugged.

“Too much not to let you know. Now, do _you_ want to discover who it is?”

“It might not mean anything…” she puffed, then set herself to work. Based on the hacking signature, she searched the computer source. If indeed the person had her talents, they might have hid it. After a few minutes, she did find the IP address. Grabbing a pen from Coulson’s desk, she wrote it down in her palm.

“Alright…” she stared down at it, as if she was scared it'd disappear.

“I believe the rest is less than illegal, Miss Lewis, so I suggest you leave my office.”

“Right. Thank you, Coulson. Didn't take you for a romantic.”

He looked at her with a small smile, but didn't reply, so she left. She returned to her apartment, head full of questions. Her soulmate was a few codes away.

 

Steve was just getting out of the shower after an intense training session with Natasha. She always knew when he grew restless and would suggest sparring, which meant practicing his flexibility and getting a lot of bruises. They would fade by the next day, but still. It hurt to move. He dressed himself, intending to go get some baked goods from the coffee shop a block away from the tower. It was a bit of a tradition for one of the team to go get them for the others, and it was Steve's turn.

The coffee shop wasn't that busy at this time of the day, which eased him up. It was a well-known spot for fans to keep watch, and even with a disguise, they could get encircled quite fast. As much as Steve was glad for the shop to make money, he didn't like his teammates and himself to be harassed. The employees always tried to shoot away them, especially Lise who was working today merciless.

“Hi, Steve. The regular?” She said, always chirpy. He smiled and nodded at her.

“It’s quiet today,” he told her while she was preparing his order, which included a mocha with dark chocolate that he couldn’t get enough of.

“It is, the calm before the storm I bet though.”

There was a couple speaking with their heads leaning forward, and a young woman seated in his favorite spot, her back against the wall and facing the room. She was frowning down at her computer as she bit her lip, and Steve idly wondered what was frustrating her so. Lise slid a paper bag and the tray of beverages over to him, and he thanked her. He was heading out when the woman looked up and their eyes met.

He felt a spark go along his spine, and he almost dropped his drink. Did he knew her? He felt like he did, and yet, he was fairly sure he would remember meeting a beautiful woman such as her before, perfect memory or not.

She straightened in her chair, watched him approach her with a frozen expression.

“Do I know you from somewhere, miss?” He asked her, still with that odd feeling.

She smiled, hope in her eyes. “Depends, are you a hacker extraordinaire by any chance?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this is mostly self-indulgent banter and fluff

Steve sat down in front of Darcy, stared at the way she was biting her lip in a nervous habit. She even started to drum her fingers on the table before she realized it and stopped. He chuckled.

"You just did Morse code."

"Wait, really? What did I tap?"

"Do it again, I'll tell you."

She did, gazing up at him, and he laughed again, relaxed in his seat. "You tapped _help_."

She laughed too, and her lit expression delighted Steve. "That talent sharing thing is so weird, I don't even have to think about it."

"I know. It was interesting to hear about the internet for the first time and yet to already know everything about it. Oh, would you like one of my pastries?" His bag contained half a dozen of vegan apple strudels which he fell in love with the first time he tried one. He offered Darcy one and watched her devour it after she had her first bite and let out a small moan. He enjoyed his own with a bit more reserve.

"It's so good," she was saying. "I can't believe I never tried one before."

"It's odd, I would've thought my obsession would've been shared to you."

She looked amused. "Unless you tell me you enjoy comfy oversized sweatshirts as much as I do, I think that soulmate thing is only talent sharing mates."

"Close enough."

"So why go through your own files?" She turned the laptop around to show him the screen. It was a history log of his command prompts he thought he'd deleted. He'd done it in a hurry, so maybe there was something he'd done wrong.

"I wanted to know if I could hack SHIELD. Turns out their database is in great need of better firewalls."

"Tell me about it." They started talking about hacking, to which at some point Darcy changed seat to be beside him so she could explain to him better how she was doing it. Steve could do it but didn't know how exactly, and he was already a little bit in love with her. She was sassy, funny, made him laugh more times in one afternoon than he had in the last months, and her mind was sharp.

Steve was attempting to recreate some codes without using their shared talent when he was distracted by an odd noise outside, and he knew that sound. He swiftly closed the laptop.

"What is it?" Darcy asked, already scanning the coffee shop. He forgot she also was a SHIELD agent, and he knew she didn't need protection, but he didn't like she was on the outer side of the booth and closest to possible danger.

"If it's what I think it is, we need to--"

"Captain America," a robotic voice came from outside, loud enough to be heard inside.

"A friend of yours?" Darcy got up, reaching for her pocket.

"Might be." He quickly took his phone and activated the Avengers signal that Tony installed for them. The barista came closer with a worried look. "You need to leave," he told her. "Evacuate the place."

People around them heard him and hurried outside through the back just as he was called again, louder.

"I'll go with you," Darcy said, taser in hand. If outside was what he thought it was, the weapon would be of no use, but he suspected it acted more as an anchor for her. He opened his mouth to tell her to stay back while he checked, but she was already peeking through the curtains of a window.

"Oh." She quickly retreated. "I hope the Avengers are close."

Right as she said that, the glass door exploded. Steve had the instinct to take cover, but he still received some splinters in his hands when he grabbed the table to hide behind. He heard the telltale robotic noises of a doombot making its way inside, walking over the glass shards.

He hoped Darcy had time to hide, because the bot started shooting around the shop, machines exploding and the scent of burned coffee filling the air. He used the table he was hiding under as a weapon to start fighting the bot, trying to put distance between Darcy and it.

"Get out of here, Darcy," he shouted before slamming his fist into the metal face. It hurt, but at least he dented it and it made it prettier, in his opinion. He didn't know why Doctor Doom enjoyed sending his minions so often in New York when they proved to be futile against the Avengers, maybe it amused him, but the destruction caused every time was horrible, and now his favourite coffee shop was in ruins.

He fought harder at that, bashing the robot with his makeshift weapon until it was too torn up, then he used a chair and threw himself behind the counter when it started firing back.

"Hey, fuckface," Darcy said from the other side of the room, and Steve raised his head to watch her slide towards the robot and shoot it with her taser, which seemed way more powerful than a regular one, with the way the bot was sent flying against the wall. It remained unmoving.

"Are you okay?" She asked him, coming forward with a slight limp. Most of her hair had escaped her high ponytail, she had dust all over her clothes, and an angry red chafing marked her cheek, but her gaze was steady, focused. Steve had never been so attracted to anyone in his life.

"I really want to kiss you right now."

That surprised her, then she grinned and fell on his lap, carding her fingers in his hair to pull him closer. He went willingly. He never imagined he'd ever meet his soulmate, let alone kiss her for the first time in the debris of a building.

As it were, he didn't.

Just when their lips were about to meet, a loud ringtone startled them both in the somewhat silence of the coffee shop, and Steve realized the situation. New York was attacked, they had no time to make out while lives were at stake. At his great dismay.

"Where are you, we have doombots in Central Park," Bucky didn't even give him time to talk, clearly in the middle of fighting one. Steve knew how much he liked to take out his frustration on the weekly invaders.

"One of them walked in the coffee place nearby the Tower, it's totally destroyed."

There was multiple noises of protest through the speakers of his phone, which meant he was connected to the comms of the team.

"Aww, bots, no," Clint lamented.

"Wait, did the bot do it or was it you and your freakishly long limbs?" Bucky asked, making Steve huff while Darcy stifled a laugh. She had packed her things, the laptop somehow had survived, and they made their way outside.

"How dare, it was obviously the bot. I never did anything wrong in my life."

"We know, and we love you," Tony said over Bucky's sarcastic " _sure._ "

"Cute," Darcy commented, right as a new doombot landed in the street. Steve gave her his phone then looked around for a weapon. There was a few concrete barriers nearby, and he lifted one above his head to throw it to the robot, trapping it to the ground if not crushing it. He turned back to Darcy's bright eyes, and he flustered.

"Who's that?" Someone was saying.

"Thunder sister," Thor boomed, and Darcy laughed.

"Hi Thor. I see you're still sporting the red cape. I'm pretty sure they're becoming trendy here because of you."

"Sorry to cut this short, but you'll chat later, we have incoming," Tony said. "Cap, ETA 30 seconds for the Quinjet."

"Alright, see you soon." Darcy ended the call for him and gave him back his cellphone, but Steve took her hand instead.

"I-uh, I know we've just met, but--"

"I get it, Steve. You go do your thing with your big muscles and I'll stay here. I just got an idea to help you."

He caressed the soft skin of her wrist, watched how her eyes fluttered away before setting back on him. He hoped he wasn't imagining things, but Darcy seemed to be as attracted to him as he was to her. Truth was, he’d been utterly charmed since he sat down in that booth.

"Yeah?"

"Uh, if I can get access to the doombots' server, I could deactivate them from within."

"Oh, I never thought about it before. Show me what you've done later?"

She grinned and squeezed his hand. "It's a date."

 

This had the equivalent of the best pep talk Steve ever needed to join the rest of the Avengers and take care of the invaders du jour. The others sure enjoyed making remarks about Darcy, teasing him without malice, but when Bucky joined him and patted his shoulder, he looked happy for him. That jerk had taken to help Natasha to try and find his soulmate, but it wasn’t necessary anymore. Just thinking of her made him grin every time, but he couldn't stop himself, butterflies in his stomach almost earning him being hit, but he dodged in time.

"Sam, Thor and I are keeping them inside Central Park," Tony told him over the comms once he put in his earpiece, "but they're hiding through the trees now, so be careful."

"So am I, and they're not stealing my spot," Clint commented. Steve heard a small explosion come from his spot. He hoped he wouldn’t destroy too much vegetation.

Doombots weren't difficult to take care of when they didn't interrupt an impromptu blind _hi-I'm-your-soulmate_ non-date encounter, the team had practiced a strategy enough times that when the robots suddenly crumbled on the ground, they were confused for a moment until Darcy's voice popped up through their comms.

"Did it work?"

Steve looked around him, at how less damage they’d done compared to the usual, and he grinned. "Yeah, Darcy. You totally saved the day."

Fastforward through the debriefing, because Steve really wished he could’ve skipped it to be with his soulmate. Soulmate!

Tony would not stop teasing him at his eagerness to get out of it, but he was the one who distracted Fury after half an hour so Steve could slip out. It was a special occasion, alright, it was the first time he was feeling giddy over having a date instead of nervous and pathetic.

He went to his floor to shower, shave and fuss ten minutes over his outfit, and he finally chose a soft blue sweatshirt that Natasha told him matched his eyes, and dark jeans. That was semi-casual, right? He put some grease in his hair to slick it back and called it a day, not wanting to overdo it either. He started cleaning up his apartment, then realized it was already clean and he didn’t need to do anything. He still started to organise his pantry, because what if Darcy wanted to check it out?

He knew very well he was over preparing. Darcy and him had decided through text to meet at his place to talk about what she’d done to deactivate the doombots so proficiently and show Steve how to reproduce it. The other avengers and him had decided to omit Darcy’s involvement in ending the fight, which she’d been grateful for. She mentioned something about illegal hacking frowned upon by SHIELD, and what they didn’t know didn’t harm them. Steve wanted to see if there was a pattern to those attacks, and maybe they’d be able to prevent them in the future.

Dating wasn’t as stressful when his date kept texting him until they were at his door, Steve found out. He even was able to open it before Darcy knocked on it, having her footsteps in the hall, and he grinning at her surprised face for a second before she returned his smile.

“Hey there, fella.”

“Hi, doll, still doing okay?”

“More than okay, now that I have you before me.” She gave him a hug, leaning on her tiptoes so her arms could reach around his shoulders, and he eagerly returned it, taking a deep breath of her perfume. He didn’t really know what it was, but he liked it right away because she was the one wearing it. She made a small hum of contentment when he tucked her closer for a second, then brushed her warm lips against his cheek as he let go. He couldn’t help the pleased look on his face despite the blush creeping out his collar.

“Speak for yourself,” he tried to smoothly reply, but it probably came out all strangled out. She chuckled and ventured inside his apartment.

“Oh are those your paintings? They’re gorgeous.”

It mostly was scenery paintings he’d done to test the different mediums he was gifted once the word got out he was an artist. He’d been used to charcoal and acrylic paint, but there was now so much media. Just last week he’d been trying out watercolours and he was loving it so far. “Thanks.” _Not as gorgeous as you,_ he was tempted to say, but it felt too cliché.

Darcy approached a painting of Falcon flying high in the blue sky. “You know, it’s weird, I never tried drawing anything since kindergarten,” she finally commented after her close examination.

“Huh. We should make you try out, then. Would you like coffee?”

“I always say yes to coffee, and sure.” She followed him into the kitchen area where he started the coffee pot. “And then we should have a Frisbee contest.”

He frowned in confusion. “What’s a Frisbee?”

That’s how they found themselves watching freestyle Frisbee videos on Youtube for half an hour instead of debriefing. Steve found their techniques actually interesting, and he noted some of them to try them out later with his shield.

“That looks like magic, and I’ve seen real magic,” Darcy was saying. “Look, this one is Captain America themed.”

They were sitting on his big couch, and they were sitting close, their legs pressed together. Darcy had the laptop on her, so Steve deemed it acceptable to lean against her shoulder, his arm resting behind her.

“I need to get one of those, then it’ll be game on. What do you say?” She asked him, turning her head to him. He stared at her face, at her red mouth, so inviting.

“Game on,” he murmured and closed the gap between them, kissing her oh so softly. She shivered and pushed into him to linger the kiss when he meant to retreat, her hand falling on his thigh. He gasped into her mouth, carded his fingers in her thick hair to urge her on his lap, which she eagerly shifted to be on.

One kiss turned into many, they couldn’t seem to keep their hands off each other once they started, and Steve lost himself in the feeling of Darcy’s soft curves and plump lips, her small hands digging in his shoulders and messing up his hair; the noises she made when he started nibbling her neck, aware she couldn’t hold her breath as long as he could.

He pressed one last wet kiss below her ear, nuzzling that spot with his nose while they both came back to themselves.

She slowly started to detangle herself from him, a bit with reluctance, but stopped once she looked at her face. She started laughing.

“Wow, was I that bad?” He frowned, because it certainly felt like she had enjoyed herself.

“Oh no, darling.” She grinned, her eyes bright and cheeks flushed, and swept her thumb under his bottom lip. It came out red. “It’s just that you have lipstick smudges all over.”

**Author's Note:**

> I first had planned an alternative ending where they end up fighting doombots together, but I prefer this ending. 
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://captain-amoruca.tumblr.com/).


End file.
